Daughter of Kanato
by Kanatsu Sakamaki
Summary: As Kanatsu,daughter of Kanato Sakamaki entered the world her father disapproved her at first.But once her father accepted her she just noticed that life isn't always a happy ending...
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up Kanatsu!Teddy is getting annoyed!" Kanato screeched,"Kanato!If you do it like that she won't stop crying!"Yui warned."You poor thing..." "Well,I'm going to work Kanato,so you'll take care of Kanatsu and remember do it gently this time!"Yui instructed kissing Kanato's cheek "see you later Kanatsu"Yui gushed kissing her Yui left,Kanato looked at the small infant and felt cross with her."WAAHHH!...mommy...WWWAAAHHH!"she cried,"SHUT UP!YOU DON"T WANT ME TO GET MAD!"Kanato yelled but of course it didn't help at all and Kanatsu was crying her eyes out.

"Uncle Kanato?Are you there?"a tiny head said poking out of Kanato's bedroom door,"My dearest niece,Yuki can you make your baby sister stop?"Kanato instructed."I can't...I'm too small"Yuki said in defense,Kanato then sighed."Yuki there you are!"Subaru said lifting Yuki,"You have to go to daycare today"Subaru said,while Kanato felt guilt running through his body,as Yuki and Subaru left for day care Kanato looked at Kanatsu and said "I'm sorry...Daddy will sing for you huh?" Kanato said with a smile."...Are you coming to Scaraborough Fair?..."he sang and felt closer to Kanatsu more than ever,so Kanato gave the small infant a big hug and gushed,"I LOVE YOU"...


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed after Kanatsu turned 1 and Kanato couldn't be happier,his baby girl's birthday is near but something was blocking him to celebrate,a virus,a flu to be exact."I sorry daddy,that you sick..."Kanatsu said hugging her father tightly,Kanato couldn't stand the fact that he's not going to attend his own daughter's birthday,it's every parent's nightmare actually.

Kanato layed in his bed until dawn repeating the words "I'm a horrible father...I'm a horrible father"in his head over and over again,"Kanato-Kun,you should be sleepi-did you stay awake all night?"Yui said with a big yawn."Yes,and I think you did too!"Kanato said in defence,"It's just..Kanatsu..she can't sleep last night,Kanato-kun she's in daycare right now,please I beg of you just go to sleep I don't want to see your baby girl crying again!"Yui said,slamming his bedroom door,as Yui left the room,a little light bulb just popped into his head.2 hours later,Kanatsu dashed to Kanato's bedroom,but he wasn't there,nor under the bed or nor at the balcony,Kanatsu was shrugging her heavy bones to her room,but she noticed something,the lights were off she knew her mom wouldn't turn the lights she turned the lights on,her relatives and family shouted "SUPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANATSU!" Kanatsu had a wide big smile and saw Kanato,holding a blue teddy bear with a big heart and came before his daughter and said "Remember me with this teddy,the heart symbolizes our family,and until my heart stops beating,I'll love you my baby girl..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:AUDITIONS

"Kanatsu!Kanatsu!Wake up!"her sister Leiko said shaking her frantically,as Kanatsu grew older she didn't remember what she did as a chapters you read were from 10 years ago Kanatsu's 12 now.

Not much has change in her family,the only thing different is that she has a new sister,Reimi,who's 1 year younger than Kantsu woke up,she got dressed in her best outfit for a momentous occasion Kanatsu sat done for lunch her mother,Yui asked,"Excited for school today Kanatsu?" "You betcha!Today's the auditions for the school talent show!The winner gets $100,000 and a scholarship program!"Kanatsu said minutes later the limo arrived and drove the sisters to Kanatsu stepped into the grandhall she can feel at least 20 students talking about her."Hey!Isn't she the 'shy' girl?This competition is for pros not noobs!"a girl said,once it was Kanatsu's turn,everyone stared at her,and she even saw Akhiro,a boy she liked,and then she realized she can't do it,there's no way...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Stage fright

Kanatsu was was staring at her waiting to see if she's going to do it or not,so without hesitation she sang "Scarborough Fair".

Once she sang she began to see flashbacks of Kanato singing to her,Kanato was right she can sing like him,if she has the courage the song finished there was a moment of silence,then a big round of applause,who knew a girl as shy as Kanatsu can make the whole school clap before her?News spread around quick as a flash at her school,her 5 sisters were proud,even the teachers!During lunch everybody was buzzing about the shy girl who out done herself in the auditions."Have you heard the news?This shy girl made the whole school bow before her knees in the audition for the talent show!"one boy said."The judges said not only is her voice beautiful,the song was uh-mazing!"a girl said,the principal was so thrilled at Kanatsu that he wanted an interview of her for the school magazine!Once class started again,the principal excused Kanatsu and said,"Now,how about an interview?"...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The interview

Once Kanatsu sat on the armchair,two girls in her grade sat on two chairs,one has black hair and side swept bangs,while the other has glasses and a curly type of hair."Kanatsu,this is Sen she's the one asking you the questions" The principal said pointing at the girl with glasses"While this is Rea the editor in chief"he continued.

Once the interview ended Sen,introduced herself,"Hi!I'm Sen,we're in biol-" "Sen!Stop chit-chatting and let's get a move on!"Rea hissed,Kanatsu got a bad feeling about Rea...next day the school paper came out Kanatsu and her sisters can't believe their eyes,it's says "Shy girl?more like daddy's girl!"on the front page,she read the whole interview and everything was Kanatsu came to biology everybody started laughing except Sen who had no idea why are they laughing about,Kanatsu sat next to Sen and explained her what happened,Sen was shocked ,Kanatsu excused herself to the bathroom to make sure this isn't a nightmare,but someone was in there,the mastermind herself "Hi,daddy's girl"Rea said with a smirk,"Rea!How dare you!You don't even know who I am!"...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Human Trouble

Kanatsu's fangs started to come out,she can't control can't resist "Not now!Not now!"she thought,suddenly a cubicle door swang open revealing a girl her age with little pigtails and curls coming out of the bathroom then she knew who it was,it was Asuka heard every single word Kanatsu and Rea said to each other.

Rea began to sweat,she's ,was her boss,she's in charge of the school papers it's an even higher position than Rea's."Rea,what are you doing here!We're suppose to work on the school paper about the next big thing,remember?" "Actually,er...um,Asuka,I'm...doing it...um,er..right now."Rea explained,"I'm actually working on it,um,a...Kanatsu will help me with it!"Rea said plastering a fake ,Asuka bought Rea's "excused" and once school ended Kanatsu invited Rea to talk about the 'situation'."Sweet ride" Rea said looking around the limo,the sisters looked at Rea suspiciously,"Why is SHE here"Yuuki,daughter of Subaru,whispered."Isn't she bad news?"Neko,Ayato's daughter,reminded Kanatsu,"I know that,guys,there's a problem..."Kanatsu ,Kanatsu explained about the Bathroom problem the five sisters sighed and played along...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:A new friend

As they arrived at the mansion,Rea's eyes widened,she felt opened the door for the sisters suddenly Kanato-Kun spotted Rea,once Rea looked at Kanato's lavender-ish tripped and fell in fear,leaving a small cut oozing with fresh red sisters froze,trying to resist,their eyes turned fully red,like a blood trampled in Rea's spine,"W-why,are you l-l-looking a-a-t me l-like that...?"Rea said shivering in Rea made eye contact with Kanatsu,it was clear now,"Stop!Vampire!Get away!".

Rea's heart was pounding,everybody was staring at 's when Ayato,Laito,Subaru,Shu and Reiji came downstairs for lunch,luckily the bleeding stopped,'cause if it didn't she would be lunch,Kanatsu invited Rea to talk in her room,hesitating,but Rea said yes anyway."Please...please don't bite me...I'm sorry...I really am!"Rea said walking backwards as Kanatsu walked towards 't walk further,she gave Rea a big hug and whispered "Rea,I trust you,please,please,keep this secret safe." "Don't worry,your secret's safe with me."Tea said with a told Rea her family's story and Rea,was of course,in shock."I'm really sorry,I didn't know,can you forgive me?"she said giving the 'puppy eyes',"I already have"Kanatsu said with a Rea left,Kanatsu couldn't believe it,it's almost Christmas,"God,our father"she prayed "Please bless me and my family these holidays,I really want a companion,a best friend so loyal that she will never leave me,Amen"...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:Friend ti'll the end

It was the start of the winter break,and honestly Kanatsu was didn't want to play the snow nor make snow vampire angels,she wanted a Kanato won't buy her one "You're too young"was always his response.

Kanatsu loved dogs,more than anything else."Dad!Please!I'm lonely here!I can take care of it!I'm twelve!"Kanatsu begged,"Kanato,dogs are great and loyal pets,and she has a point."Yui said taking Kanatsu's side."Well I guess,it's Christmas, and she's old enough to take care of it,so,fine"Kanato said in defeat,"Yes!Thank you dad!"Kanatsu cheered giving Kanato a big next day Kanato and Kanatsu went to the pet's store to choose a loved K-9 dogs the most,they're super loyal and great for guard shopkeeper led them to 5 K-9 dogs,a German shepherd,aPitbull,a Golden Retriever,aSiberian Husky and a was a very hard decision for Kanatsu,but at least they're all puppies so they're easy to luckily she did some 'research' about it and she finally made up her mind...


End file.
